


Roses & Cats

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Duncanville (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Bex decides to give her girlfriend a gift.
Relationships: Mia/Bex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Roses & Cats

"Hey babe," Bex said, waddling into the house with a trench coat on.

Mia was confused by this but she wasn't going to question it. "Hey."

Bex pulled out roses and handed them to Mia. "These are for you."

Mia took them and sniffed them. 

They smelled rather pleasent.

"Thanks babe," Mia smiled to Bex.

Mia's smile nearly melted Bex's heart.

Bex cleared her throat. "There's another matter of business."

"What?" Mia asked.

Bex opened the trench coat and a cat jumped out. "Mia, can we keep it?" Bex tried to use puppy eyes.

Mia couldn't resist Bex's puppy eyes. "Yeah. Sure. We can keep it." Mia smiled.


End file.
